


10k's Observations

by BeastCallisto



Series: Through a sniper's scope [2]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastCallisto/pseuds/BeastCallisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10k observes missing scenes during season 1, it starts with his POV of Garnett/Warren. He keeps watch at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10k's Observations

Warren shakes him awake and so 10k climbs on the roof of the car to keep watch. He makes himself comfortable and looks out into the woods.

He listens. Nights in the zombie apocalypse are always dangerously quiet. The snap of a twig could be an animal or a Z, dragging itself closer to living flesh. A lone groan could mean he needs to shoot one undead or it could mean there were more to come. A couple of groans could mean, he needs to wake up the whole crew. That always held the possibility for death and 10k would do anything to prevent that.

But these groans sounded a little different. He looked around but couldn't see any Zs. There also was some slurping.

10k looked down and saw some movement under Garnetts blanket. He apparently shared it with Warren who snuggled up to him.

During the day the two of them worked together effortlessly. Garnett may be their leader by rank and although everyone looked to him for direction, 10k had already learned that Charles Garnett took his clues from Warren. With a nod or a curt look of disapprovement Warren was often the one to make the decision and Garnett followed. 10k couldn't imagine one without the other.

Now he realised that they've become even closer since the tornado. He couldn't imagine what they did under the blankets but Garnett hummed quietly while Warren moved hidden under the blanket they shared. The bulge, most likely her head 10k figured, bobbed up and down and after a few moments Garnett suddenly growled in a low tone. 10k couldn't look away and a few moments later Roberta Warrens head appeared from under the blanket.

He couldn't see what they did but it sounded fascinating. Another sound disturbed his imagination about what happened between them. But it took Roberta turning her head, her black skin perfect camouflage against the white of her eyes, and looking him straight in the eye for 10k to turn away. Just in time to realise the zombie stumbling closer.

When he looked back at the pair, after dispatching the Z, Warren was already tucked in under her own blanket, lying beside Garnett. 10k wondered why he hadn't seen before how close they really were. He also wondered if what he just witnessed counted as porn.

Either way, tomorrow they would reach Province town and hopefully get food. 10k kept watch and waited for this night to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short one. Don't know when I keep writing. My priority is still with the first part. This was just easier to write.


End file.
